Un battement d'ailes
by chacra
Summary: Le froid est partout, je le sens sur ma peau, il me glace les os et me scelle les paupières et la bouche. Vais-je mourir ainsi, seul ? Sans avoir dit au revoir à ma famille ?


Un battement d'ailes

* * *

><p>Genre: death fic<p>

Résumé : « Le froid est partout, je le sens sur ma peau, il me glace les os et me scelle les paupières et la bouche. Vais-je mourir ainsi, seul ? Sans avoir dit au revoir à ma famille ? »

Musique : Staind !

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, pour mon plus grand malheur… ah si ! L'intrigue et les corbeaux ! ^^

**Merci infiniment à Elida17 pour avoir corrigé ce one-shot ! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>« Il est dit que les corbeaux sont les gardiens des âmes perdus. Qu'ils les aident à passer le voile de l'existence une fois l'heure venue, en leur permettant de dire adieu. Les corbeaux, majestueux avec leurs ailes noires déployées et leurs yeux scrutant au plus profond de notre âme. Il est dit également, que seule une âme méritant le passage est gratifiée de leur protection. »<em>

**X**

Le lieu était paisible, le vent faisait bouger légèrement les branches des arbres présents dans le vieux champ. Le courant de la rivière – passant derrière le champ- généralement turbulent, était à présent calme. Sur les branches des arbres, les corbeaux étaient rassemblés, aussi silencieux que le lieu. Leur yeux, si lumineux avec la lune, étaient fixés sur une ombre au creux des arbres. Les rayons de la lune laissaient distinguer une silhouette humaine, mâle.

D'une veste en cuir, déchirée en plusieurs endroits, s'écoulait du sang, des litres de sang. Un mouvement hâté et douloureux de respiration, des soubresauts parcouraient son corps sanglant, fatigué et presque translucide. Sa main droite était enroulée autour d'un téléphone portable, dont l'écran diffusait une lueur bleue pâle sur son visage de jeune adulte. Ses yeux vert clair étaient presque éteints. Ses paupières collées par le froid et les larmes n'ayant pas étaient versées lui laissaient encore moins de vision. Un doigt tremblant pressa - avec la seule force de sa volonté - une touche, avant de retomber au sol, las et froid.

Un corbeau s'envola dans la nuit en croassant.

**X**

**La même nuit.**

Dans un bar près de l'Université de Stanford, en Californie, des étudiants fêtaient la fin des examens. Parmi eux, Sam Winchester, un brun aux yeux marrons et mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre vingt treize. À côté de lui sa petite amie, Jessica Moore, une blonde athlétique. L'ambiance était bon enfant, mais Sam contrairement à ses camarades ne tenait pas dans sa main une bière ou autre boisson alcoolisée mais un coca. Il était en train d'embrasser Jessica quand son portable sonna.

Il s'excusa auprès d'elle en riant et regarda sur l'écran le nom de la personne l'appelant. Dean. Son grand-frère. Grand-frère qu'il avait abandonné en partant à Stanford. Il resta quelques secondes, qui lui parurent des heures à le regarder. Puis il remit son portable dans sa poche, et dit à Jessica, qui le regardait curieusement, que c'était un faux numéro.

Mais du coin de l'œil il crut voir son frère adossé au mur derrière lui, lui sourire tristement alors que ses yeux brillaient de joie. Quand il se retourna complètement. Dean n'était plus là. Il avait dû rêver. Il retourna son attention sur Jessica, la femme de sa vie. Tout en pensant à celui qui l'avait élevé et toujours soutenu.

**X**

**Deux jours plus tard.**

John E. Winchester était un sacré fils de pute. Ancien marine et garagiste, il était, depuis la mort de sa femme Mary - l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de la profession. Obstiné, quand il avait quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Même pas le reste de sa famille, soit ses deux fils : Dean et Sam. Et actuellement, sa proie était un loup-garou qu'il chassait depuis déjà une bonne semaine, dans l'état d'Alabama.

Le loup s'attaquait à toute personne se trouvant dans les parcs ou espaces verts à la pleine lune. Leur arrachant le cœur et la moitié de leurs organes avant de les achever. Les attaques étaient considérées comme appartenant à un tueur en série très agressif possédant plusieurs chiens ou loups. Une alerte avait été donnée à la population pour ne pas qu'elle sorte le soir sans protection. Ce qui rendait sa chasse bien plus facile et à la fois compliquée.

Cette nuit c'était la pleine lune, et il se trouvait dans un parc à proximité des dernières attaques avec trois armes : une lame d'argent aiguisée et deux pistolets à balles en argent. John était impatient que la chasse se finisse. Il voulait poursuivre sa plus importante chasse : le démon ayant tué sa femme. Il était si près du but à présent ! Il suffisait qu'il finisse le loup pour partir explorer la piste.

Il était si impatient qu'il se fit surprendre par le loup-garou. Qui avait, lui, réussi à trouver une autre victime et s'acharnait sur elle à moins de trois cent mètres de là où il se trouvait. Il jura et courut arme en main et prête à l'emploi. Il nota les battements d'ailes d'un corbeau au dessus de lui mais continua sa route, pas le moins du monde intéressé par celui-ci. Il tira à distance, voulant lui faire lâcher sa proie, mais le loup-garou bougea rapidement et le tir manqua sa cible. Il jura en faisant tomber l'une de ses armes et continua de tirer en courant, touchant trois fois sa cible mais hélas, pas au cœur ou à la tête, non, il le toucha au flanc et aux pattes.

Le loup-garou s'était échappé, mais il pouvait sentir son regard sur son dos. Il était à côté de la victime à présent. Morte. Un jeune homme de l'âge de son fils aîné. Il frissonna sans vraiment savoir pourquoi à cette observation et se concentra. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et lâcha un juron.

-Wow calme ! C'est qu'moi ! lança son fils Dean en levant légèrement les bras en signe de paix.

-Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'avais pas une chasse dans le Maine ?

-Fini depuis des semaines! M'suis dit que t'aurais besoin d'aide ! Dit son fils avec son sourire criant « je sais, je suis le meilleur ». Dans sa main, il tenait l'arme qu'il avait fait tomber dans sa course.

-Okay, il est encore là. Je prends vers la gauche, toi vers la droite.

Et ils chassèrent. Au dessus d'eux, hors d'atteinte, le corbeau était attentif à ce qui se déroulait.

Dix-minutes plus tard, le loup-garou était mort de deux balles : l'une entre les yeux et l'autre en plein dans le cœur, respectivement tiré par John et Dean.

-Ouais, c'était du bon travail 'Pa ! Comme quoi c'est toujours mieux de bosser en équipe ! s'exclama Dean avec l'enthousiasme qui lui était propre. John secoua la tête et tira le loup-garou vers l'extrémité du parc, là où il avait creusé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée un trou, l'y balança, l'aspergea de kérosène et l'embrasa.

-Et pour la victime ? demanda son fils après qu'il eut fini de refermer la tombe.

Ils allèrent vers le défunt jeune homme. John inspectant mieux les dégâts. Derrière lui, Dean était silencieux. Et il l'entendit dire quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Dis 'pa, si je meurs, je veux que tu me brûles et que tu mettes mes cendres près de la tombe de maman. Je léguerai mon bébé à Sammy ainsi que mon porte-bonheur. 'kay ?

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son fils parler avec autant d'émotions, de tristesse et de sérieux. Il entendit de nouveau des battements d'ailes et quand il se retourna, Dean n'était plus là. Juste son arme.

**X**

**La même nuit, quelques minutes après.**

Bobby Singer était un chasseur expérimenté et un expert en exorcisme. Il était d'ailleurs en train de rechercher un certain exorcisme pour un chasseur quand une voix à l'extérieur de sa maison, l'interpella.

-Bobby ! Hey Bobby t'es encore debout?

Il connaissait bien cette voix, celle de celui qu'il considérait presque comme un fils. Dean Winchester, chasseur depuis ses onze ans. Parfois il avait vraiment envie de flinguer John pour l'enfance que Dean avait eu depuis la mort de sa mère. Ce milieu n'était pas pour les gosses.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il prit son arme et une bière auquel il ajouta de l'eau bénite. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Pas quand on est un chasseur. Il ouvrit la porte et tendit directement la bière au jeune homme qui lui souriait de manière indulgente.

-Bobby, man ! dit-il quand il passa le test de l'eau bénite. Si c'est comme ça que tu reçois, je comprends pourquoi tu es encore seul ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est ça Idjit ! Entre donc au lieu de dire des âneries. Où est l'Impala ?

-Avec le vieux, il m'a déposé, il avait des trucs à faire avant de venir. Comme d'hab. quoi... quoi de neuf Bobby ?

Bobby le regarda intensément, mais ne trouva pas le moindre signe de mensonge ou de mal aise, donc il secoua légèrement les épaules et retourna à ses recherches.

Dean s'était affalé sur son canapé avec sa bière. À la fenêtre, il remarqua un corbeau. Il leva un sourcil mais continua de fouiller dans ses livres. Le silence était étrange mais pas lourd. Il pensa même un moment que le jeune homme s'était endormi mais un coup d'œil lui dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Dean le regardait en sirotant sa bière.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il face à l'intensité du regard de celui qu'il considérait comme de sa famille.

-T'sais Bobby, j'suis pas du genre à aimer les discussions à cœur ouvert, je trouve ça bon que pour les gonzesses mais je dois te dire, que là, je vais faire une exception. T'es un peu comme un second père pour Sammy et moi. Et même s'il faut bien le dire, le vieux déconne pas mal et que c'est pas toujours le grand amour entre vous, tu nous as jamais fermé la porte, à Sammy et à moi. Alors je voulais te dire merci. Car quand j'allais pas bien, ou que la chasse avait été trop dure, j'ai toujours su que tu serais là pour nous, pour moi. Alors merci Bobby. Même si j'aime le vieux comme c'est pas possible, je dois avouer que parfois, j'aurais aimé que tu sois notre père.

Bobby était scotché à son fauteuil. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ça de la part de Dean. De Sam ? Aucun problème mais Dean ? Là ça tenait du miracle. Les murs que celui-ci avait construits autour de son cœur était si épais que personne même pas Sam, son petit frère adoré, ne pouvait les percer. Et là d'entendre Dean lui confesser ça, c'était... incroyable. Il détourna la tête pour essuyer ses larmes et il entendit Dean.

-Tiens, des coordonnées. J'aimerais que tu les donnes au vieux et à Sammy. Je te verrais bientôt Bobby, prend soin de toi vieux, car sans toi, on serait perdu. Il y a une tempête qui se prépare Bobby, et tous les chasseurs sont concernés.

Il ouvrit les yeux et nota que le corbeau qui était là, s'était envolé. Il se retourna et Dean avait disparu. Laissant derrière lui, la bière presque pleine et un papier avec une adresse notée dessus.

**X**

**Même nuit, quelque minutes plus tard.**

Pasteur Jim était à la fois un homme d'église et un chasseur. Il donnait asile aux chasseurs dans le besoin et aidait Bobby dans ses recherches ainsi que de temps à autres Caleb dans quelques chasses se trouvant à proximité. Jim avait vu des choses surréalistes, horribles, inhumaines et pourtant il avait toujours conservé sa foi, là où d'autres l'avaient perdues. Il croyait en Dieu et en sa voie.

Il était devant l'autel, il priait. Quelques bougies étaient allumées pour célébrer des pauvres âmes. Les portes de l'Église étaient fermés, à cette heure, plus personne n'y entrait. Dans ses prières, il entendit le son d'un battement d'ailes et sentit de suite une présence derrière lui. Il resta calme. Et termina sa prière. Il se leva une fois qu'il eut fini. Au dessus de la croix, se tenait un corbeau, majestueux dans sa posture, le scrutant, son regard pénétrant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

-Cela faisait longtemps Jim.

Il se retourna et trouva en face de lui Dean Winchester, souriant et calme. Dean, était mort et son esprit était là, devant lui, dans l'Église, ce qu'il avait toujours craint. Il connaissait la légende des corbeaux. Et si un homme méritait le privilège d'être escorté au Paradis s'était bien ce jeune homme, qui avait tout sacrifié pour sa famille et la chasse.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas entré dans une Église. Depuis la mort de ma mère je crois.

Jim observa Dean, ce dernier regardait les murs, les statues, l'autel et la croix ...avec tendresse ?

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps Jim. Mais je voulais vous revoir tous une dernière fois.

-Dean… Jim sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Co-Comment Dean ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance Jim. Je suis bien maintenant. Je suis libre. Soulagé. Et si… je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'expliquer, mais pour la première fois je me sens entier. Je n'ai plus ce vide en moi. C'est vraiment bien, Jim. Je n'ai pas peur.

-De ..

-Jim, je crois qu'il existe, Dieu. J'entends des chants, chantés par des voix si pures que je pourrais en pleurer. Et merde, j'crois pas que c'est moi qui dis ça, mais Jim... Je n'ai plus peur. Je ne suis plus seul. Je ne me sens plus seul, Jim. C'est comme si j'étais rentré chez moi.

-Je suis heureux pour toi… dit Jim en pleurant.

-Jim, la guerre approche. Prépare-toi, protège cette Église des démons. Bobby t'aidera pour les protections. Je serai là quand tu passeras, Jim. Je vous attendrais tous de l'autre côté.

Alors que Dean devenait de plus en plus transparent, il entendit les battements d'ailes du corbeau, les bougies s'éteignirent et Dean avait disparu. Jim pleurait mais il souriait aussi. Dean était en paix à présent. Il était dans les bras du créateur.

Mais alors, pourquoi ses larmes continuaient-elles de tomber ?

**X**

**Durant cette même nuit.**

Jessica était en train de chercher un numéro dans son portable, assise sur le canapé du salon, quand elle vit le portable de son petit-ami s'allumer. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et nota que c'était un rappel pour un message vocal datant d'il y a trois jours. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se demanda bien pourquoi Sam ne l'avait pas encore écouté. Mais d'un côté, avec tous les cours qu'ils avaient, ce n'était pas si étonnant, elle-même avait du mal à écouter ses messages. Elle tourna la tête en voyant Sam sortir de la douche. Elle sourit.

-Hé Sam, tu as un message vocal de ton frère datant d'il y a trois jours sur ta messagerie. Tu devrais peut être l'écouter non ? C'est sûrement important si il a laissé un message. Non ?

-Tiens, je croyais pourtant que je l'avais déjà écouté. Donne voir. Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Alors voyons voir ce qu'il voulait.

-Oh t'es méchant, Sam, c'est tout de même ton frère, et de ce que tu m'en as dit, il a l'air très bien, enfin avec toi, pas avec les femmes..

-Ouais, mais bon, j'espère que c'est important.

Et en disant ça, ses anciennes peurs concernant le bien être de sa famille refirent surface, il inspira profondément, priant que ce ne soit qu'un appel de courtoisie et rien d'autre, connaissant son frère, il avait du laisser un message du genre « trop occupé pour répondre à ton frère car tu es en rencard Sammy ? »

Il ouvrit le téléphone et appuya sur la touche répondeur et colla le téléphone à son oreille. Ne voulant pas que Jessica écoute au cas où ce serait en rapport avec une chasse.

La peur le prit quand ce fut la voix exténuée et tremblante de son frère qu'il entendit.

« Hey S'my… je crois… que c'est… foutu pour moi bro… il fait…si froid… hey Sammy…je voulais…que tu… saches que j'suis… … … très fier de toi, bro. J'ai jamais…pu dire… ce que je…pensais…à…papa…si…fier…de…toi…s'my…. …. … … … je …n'au…rais…jamais su…comment….vivre…sans…chasser…. … pas comme…toi…bro… … .. … toujours su…que tu…allais partir….dès que….tu as…commencé … lycée… … … … je…t'aime…Sa… … .. mmy…. …. …. …. …. …. »

Il n'entendait plus rien à par le souffle court et sec puis le « bip » annonçant la fin du message. Dieu. Dieu. Mon Dieu. .non. Pas Dean ! Dean est censé aller toujours bien ! Être invincible ! Non pas Dean. Fier ? Son frère est fier qu'il l'ait laissé mourir seul ? Putain ! Merde ! Non… pas Dean… tout mais pas Dean… il ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur son jean. Merde ! Il aurait dû répondre ! Il aurait dû décrocher ! Merde, tout était de sa faute ! Dean !

Jessica était paniquée, elle avait vu le visage de Sam pâlir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du message mais quand elle vit ses larmes, elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé. Ce qui avait été dit. Quelqu'un était-il mort ? Elle espérait vraiment que cela ne soit pas le cas.

**X**

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Quatre hommes se tenaient à côté d'une Chevrolet Impala 1967. Aussi surnommé « mon bébé » par Dean Winchester. Sam avait dû mal à détacher ses yeux de la voiture. Voiture qui avait bercé son enfance et qui était synonyme de « Dean » et « maison ». Bobby les avaient tous appelés, il disait que Dean était venu le voir et qu'il lui avait donné des coordonnées. Dean, Dean était tous allé les voir, leur avait parlé, mais pas à lui ? Pourquoi ? Mais il s'arrêta net, quand sa mémoire lui rappela la fête et ce qu'il avait prit pour une hallucination. Son frère était venu le voir. Il l'avait vu.

Sentant son désarroi, le pasteur Jim posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutient. Même en sachant que Dean était au Paradis, sa mort était un coup dur. Très dur. Et il priait pour lui et sa famille depuis. Car il connaissait bien John, même perdu dans son obsession, la sécurité de ses fils comptait beaucoup pour lui. Et perdre Dean, était tout aussi dur que de perdre Mary.

Bobby était avec John, ils cherchaient des traces du passage de Dean. Le champ était désert, vide, les terres mortes, mais il était grand et beaucoup d'arbres avaient poussés. De ce qu'il avait pu rechercher, les terres avaient gelés il y a un peu plus de trente ans, et depuis tous les dix ans un homme était retrouvé mort de froid sur ce champ. Il n'avait pas pu trouver ce qui provoquait cela, toutefois. Mais ce n'était pas un esprit, vu que la plupart des cadavres étaient retrouvés avec des marques de griffes profondes sur le corps.

Les quatre hommes arrivèrent au bout du champ, ils pouvaient entendre le courant de la rivière se déchaîner contre la terre et les roches. Ce fut le croassement d'un corbeau qui les fit regarder vers les arbres. Dans les arbres et sur le sol, des dizaines de corbeaux. « Ils montent la garde » fut la première pensée de John Winchester. Ils s'avancèrent et soudainement tous les corbeaux sauf un s'envolèrent... leur laissant voir une silhouette sur le sol. Sam fut le premier à se mettre à courir reconnaissant, même de loin, le cuir de Dean.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, choqués de leur trouvaille. Dean était gelé. Son sang avait gelé sur le sol, créant une auréole rouge et blanche autour de lui. Il était sur le côté droit. Ses paupières étaient collées. Ses lèvres également. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de sa veste préférée, son bras gauche était brisé en trois endroits, idem pour sa jambe droite. On pouvait clairement voir les marques de griffes sur son dos et ses jambes. Sa main droite repliée vers sa tête, était collée au téléphone qu'il tenait. La batterie était morte. Mais le plus surprenant fut de voir le léger sourire sur les lèvres bleues. Si on ignorait ses blessures, on pouvait presque croire qu'il dormait.

Un croassement.

-Je n'ai pas autant souffert, grâce au froid.

La voix de Dean les sortit de leur transe et ils se tournèrent comme un, vers l'arbre à leur droite. Là se trouvait Dean, perché sur l'une des branches à côté du corbeau.

-Je savais que vous me trouveriez, j'ai bien fait de donner les coordonnées à Bobby.

-Dean… les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Dean était encore là. Son esprit était encore là, il lui parlait.

-Hey Sammy. Je suis heureux de te revoir petit frère. Je ne mentais pas Sammy, je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici. Tu vas devenir un sacré avocat Sammy. Tu pourras comme ça filer un coup de main à Bobby, Jim, Caleb et Pa !

-Ouais… Dean –

-Arrête Sam. Ce qui est arrivé n'est absolument pas de ta faute. À personne d'ailleurs. Dit-il en les regardant chacun dans les yeux, en insistant sur son père. C'était juste mon temps. Continua-t-il en caressant les ailes noires du corbeau.

-Fils…Dean..

-Ne t'inquiète pas 'Pa. je suis en paix maintenant, je ne suis plus seul, je suis vraiment en paix. Et il leur sourit, un sourire si vrai et si pur que John crut le revoir à l'âge de trois ans quand il le prenait sur ses genoux pour le chatouiller alors que Mary les regardait.

Un autre croassement.

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, le démon que tu cherches 'pa, il s'appelle Azazel. Il a des plans pour Sammy, une armée, ils veulent ouvrir la porte protégée par le colt. Trouve le colt et tue-le. Sammy, ne crois pas ce que tu entendras de la part des démons et n'oublie pas, un démon reste un démon, même si celui-ci t'aide. Un démon a toujours ses plans. Protège Jessica, c'est à elle qu'il va s'en prendre pour t'atteindre. Jim, garde la foi, elle te mènera loin. Bobby fais gaffe à toi, prend un nouveau chien et un nouveau fusil. Je vous aime tous les gars. Je vous retrouverai de l'autre côté. Pas de contrat 'pa, là où je vais, je suis en paix, promis.

Un nouveau croassement, Dean disparut sous leurs yeux et le corbeau prit son envol.

**X**

**La nuit de la mort de Dean**

-Fils de pute ! cria Dean en tirant de nouveau alors que la créature retirait ses griffes de son bras.

Il courait à travers le champ, c'était la nuit et il n'avait pas énormément de visibilité, mais il continuait de se battre. Pas question qu'il se fasse avoir, s'il tombait, ce fumier tombait avec lui ! Point final !

Il était tombé par hasard sur cette chasse, il passait à travers la ville et au bar, il avait entendu deux habitués parler de cet étrange champ où chaque année on retrouvait un homme gelé et blessé à mort. Comme si celui-ci avait été attaqué par un animal. Et quel animal ! Il était hideux ! Blanc, des crocs et des griffes acérées, un corps squelettique presque humain et des yeux striés aussi froids que de la glace . Ouais, l'enfoiré était vraiment hideux !

Son bras gauche était déjà en miette et il sentait qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il l'aurait le fils de pute ! Il le pourchassa jusqu'à la rivière, il avança prudemment. Son souffle se coupa, la créature venait de lui tomber dessus, sa tête cogna fortement sur le sol glacé. Il hurla quand il sentit sa jambe droite être brisé par les mains/pattes de la créature ainsi que les griffes tailladant son dos et ses flancs. Faisant couler son sang plus rapidement. Il attrapa tant bien que mal son couteau et le planta dans la gueule de la bête. Qui hurla de douleur et se retira de son dos.

Il avait de la chance, il lui restait une fusée, la première ayant raté sa cible dans la course. Avec ça, pas moyen que la saleté se relève. À peine eût-il pu passer sa main dans sa veste que la créature lui attrapa les jambes et le balança à travers les arbres. Il hurla de douleur. Il était certain qu'il s'était brisé des côtes et même perforé les poumons vu la douleur. La créature hurlait un peu plus loin, il attrapa le pistolet fusée et attendit que la créature soit face à lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir. Mais il persista. Quand il fut sûr que la créature était suffisamment près de lui, il tira droit sur le cœur. La créature s'embrasa et hurla comme jamais à la mort. Dean vit la créature se désintégrer sous ses yeux.

Il s'effondra. Putain qu'il avait mal ! Et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il tomba sur le dos. En levant les yeux il vit la lune. Majestueuse, lumineuse et reine dans le nuit noire. Il cracha du sang. Il avait du mal à respirer. Merde, là c'était sur ses poumons étaient touchés. Il avait froid. Si froid. Il se replia sur le côté droit tant bien que mal en ignorant au maximum la douleur que les mouvements provoquaient. Il sentait le sang le quitter, sa tête lui tournait alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. La douleur était atténuée par le froid.

Putain d'ironie ! Il allait mourir ! Merde il allait mourir… putain… il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Tout mais pas comme ça, pas seul ! Il cracha de nouveau du sang. Il avait tellement de mal à respirer. Il savait que ce serait soit le froid soit le manque d'oxygène qui allait le tuer. À choisir, il préférait le froid. Il le sentait partout autour de lui, sur sa peau et le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il pouvait à peine ouvrir les paupières et les lèvres. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulait depuis qu'il avait tué la créature ? Quel jour était-il ? Sam, est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Et son père ? Était-il encore en vie ? Bobby cherchait-il encore un obscur rituel dans ses bouquins ? Jim essayait-il toujours de faire en sorte que les jeunes aillent à sa messe ?

Merde ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne voulait pas MOURIR ! Il voulait crier ! Il voulait pleurer ! Mais le froid s'était insinué en lui de telle manière qu'il ne sentait plus rien, il était gelé. Il réussit toutefois à entrouvrir ses paupières. Rouge. Il y avait son sang partout. Il voulu rire mais seul un toussotement de sang sortit de sa gorge. Il leva légèrement la tête et vit son portable à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sam. Sammy. Il devait l'appeler. Il devait lui dire au revoir. Lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Il devait parler à Sammy ! Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à attraper tant bien que mal le téléphone. Ce qui était difficile vu qu'il était appuyé sur son bras et que son autre bras était cassé. Il remercia le seigneur, le téléphone fonctionnait encore, sa chute ne l'avait pas endommagé. Il sursauta, des croassements se faisaient entendre au dessus de lui. Il les ignora, et se concentra sur le téléphone, il devait appeler son frère, il devait appeler Sammy ! Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre à ses côtés, en face de lui, de la main tenant le téléphone. Il leva les yeux, un corbeau, magnifique, puissant, le regardait curieux et très intéressé, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de… La lumière du téléphone le ramena au présent. Il se refocalisa sur sa tâche. Le corbeau pouvait attendre, pas Sammy !

Il leva son pouce, avec la seule force de sa volonté, son doigt tremblant pressa la touche appelant le numéro de Sam avant de retomber au sol, las et froid. Il entendit la connexion se faire, puis la sonnerie. Une fois, deux fois, répond Sammy, trois fois, quatre fois, répond Sammy, cinq fois. Le répondeur.

_« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Samuel Winchester, laissez un message et je vous rappellerais dès que possible. »_

_« Hey S'my… je crois… que c'est… foutu pour moi bro… il fait…si froid… »_

Un corbeau s'envola dans la nuit en croassant.

x

x

x

x

**FIN. **

Encore un gros merci à Elida17 !

À la prochaine les lecteurs ! ^^


End file.
